unexpected future
by Tomoyo10798
Summary: Hyuuga yuzu never met her parent but on some accident she and her friend was pulled to the past. Will their parents believe them and help them get back or will they be stuck there in the past?read and find out. sorry suck at summary.rated T just to be safe; R&R minna-san
1. Chapter 1

**This is tomoyo-chan's first fanfict… Tomoyo-chan hope that you would like the story**

**Disclaimer: Tomoyo-chan don't own the character except the OC**

**Chapter 1: Hyuuga Yuzu**

It's been a year since natsume and mikan graduated and now lived somewhere in Asia. As soon as they graduate they got married and a year later have a child but after it turns two the Gakuen Alice took the child away from the couple. mikan cries for weeks because of it.

**After 9 years**

_**At Gakuen Alice**_

_**Yuzu-chan's P.O.V.**_

Another tiring day it's been 9 years since I came to Gakuen Alice. Oh I forgot, I am Hyuuga Yuzu. 12 years old a elementary schooler. I have long raven colored hair that goes all down to my knees but I always tied it in twintail. I have eyes are crimson colored. Every teacher told me I looked so much liked my father but my attitude is more liked my mother since I am clumsy. I have the S.E.C. and fire Alice that I inherit from my parents or so what they told me since I didn't met my parents but I would love to. I am also in dangerous ability class and a 3 star that I am pretty proud of.

I looked up the sakura tree again it's really beautiful when it's blooming I don't even remember the faces of my parents. what do they looked like? Why do they give me to Gakuen Alice? Do they hate me? I have so many thing to ask them. I laid in the grass below the sakura tree and begin to closed my eyes.

"Yuzu-chan, what are you doing here the old man is looking for you" I knew that voice I open my eyes and see a pair of violet eyes

"Ayame-chan? The old man…oh you mean narumi-sensei…you really never changed you know he hates that nickname" I answered she just giggles. This is Nogi Ayame she's the same age as me her parents are as famous as my parent when they are here in Gakuen Alice. Her parents are Nogi Ruka-san and Imai Hotaru-san. Narumi-sensei told us that Ayame got her mother's eyes and her father hair color. Her hair is yellow that goes down to her waist and wears a violet headband. She was a cold and devious girl that's what everyone said but she always smile and laugh when saying something harsh but she was never hated. she was smart and strong. She have the invention Alice and in technical ability class she was a special star rank

we are brought at the alice academy after we became two so she also don't remember her parent's face. She was also my best friend, my best best best friend

"It's okay" she said with a big grin across her face "he's lucky I didn't call him gay" then laugh I just sweatdrop

"Let's go, before he punish us" I said then I walk after me was the still laughing ayame

Few minutes later at the our class 2-B of the elementary school division

"Ayame-chan…Yuzu-chan…what do you think you're doing ditching my class, did you know narumi-sensei is really worried" a brown haired middle aged man that suddenly appear infront of us shouted

Ayame laughs at him I looked at her full of curiosity "Sorry hentai-oji-san, it's really hard to wake up yuzu-chan, so just tell that to the old man" I sweatdrop at her answer "we are going to the lab now, I'll take yuzu-chan and the other"

_**Normal P.O.V.**_

_**At the classroom**_

Ayame and yuzu entered the classroom after ayame finished her insult at the new teacher.

"Oh,yuzu-chan" a green haired girl greet yuzu. she's Yome Rin she has the mind reading Alice

then everyone talking to the girl looked at her

"Yo! Yuzu-chan ayame-chan" a pink haired boy said with a big grin across his face. He is Asano takashi he's has the cooking alice while his younger twin brother Asano takeru is telekinesis and also have pink colored hair

"konichiwa yuzu-senpai" a cute voice said and when yuzu turn around a cute little boy with dark blue hair and shining yellow pearl eyes

"hello shiro-kun Konichiwa" she smiled at the little kid he Is Tobita shiro he always go to the middle school to be with his elder sister miwako. Miwako has a dirty blond colored hair and eyes she has the chemistry Alice while Shiro the illusion alice

Then two highschooler came in one girl and one boy

The girl ruffled the hair of yuzu

"Onee-chan stop that!" yuzu shouted angrily "now I'm gonna redo my hair again" she said with tears in her eyes the woman just laugh.

"I'm just playing around, don't mind it" she said laughing then the boy leans at ayame by putting his hand on the top of her head that makes her angry.

The girl is Ando Aimi she's a third year middle schooler she has dark blue haired and carmine pink eyes she has the shadow manipulator alice and in the Special ability class. While the boy is Ando Ryo he's a second year highschooler. He has carmine pink hair and dark blue eyes and a doppelganger he is in special ability class

"Stop playing around senpai, today after the afternoon class I want you all to go to my lab I have something to show to all of you" this is the first time they see ayame so serious so it must be super important to her and to everybody so they agree to meet up at her lab

_**At Ayame's LAB**_

Everyone was already in the lab except for yuzu. Moments later she came in with swollen cheeks

"W-What happen to you yuzu-chan?" Aimi said worriedly she knew that yuzu was hated by some of the fan girls of Saeki Minoru the most popular boy in the school that has a slight crush on yuzu

"Youichi-sensei, caught me and got pinch in the cheeks" she said crying

"caught?" all of them said in unison

Suddenly Ayame laughs "Yes, she sleep in Youichi-sensei's class and get punishment with Minoru-san but slack off and again caught am I right" she said laughing

"Hidoi…Ayame-chan" she said with slight tears in her eyes

"Ne, Ayame where's the thing you said that we need to see?" Ryo said Ayame smirked she pick up something from her table and handed it to the others

"what's this?" the twin ask as they point a metal like thing that has three button one red and one blue and one white

"it's a time travelling device…if you push the red button you will be thrown at the future while the blue is past and be back to present if you push the white one" she said while pointing at the two buttons the others looked at the device amazed

Yuzu who was near the door suddenly trips when the door open and accidentally push the blue button no one notice that because a shining light cover the whole room and after few minutes the light vanished and so are the group


	2. Only profile

_**Tomoyo-chan don't own Gakuen Alice nor any of the characters except the OC's**_

_**Tomoyo-chan made a chapter with the OC character's profile **_

_**NAME:**_ Hyuuga Yuzu

_**AGE: **_12

_**COLOR OF;**_

_**HAIR:**_ raven

_**EYES:**_ crimson

_**ALICE:**_ S.E.C and Fire

_**STAR RANK: **_3 Star(future),__2 star(past)

_**CLASS TYPE: **_special ability (past), dangerous(future)

_**NAME: **_Nogi Ayame

_**AGE: **_12

_**COLOR OF;**_

_**HAIR: **_yellow

_**EYES: **_violet

_**ALICE: **_invention

_**STAR RANK: **_special(past), 3 star (past)

_**CLASS TYPE: **_technology(past and future)

_**NAME: **_Saeki Minoru

_**AGE: **_12

_**COLOR OF;**_

_**HAIR:**_ brown

_**EYES: **_brown

_**ALICE: **_electricity

_**STAR RANK: **_special(future),3(past)

_**CLASS TYPE: **_dangerous(future), Latent(past)

_**NAME: **_Aizawa Haru

_**AGE: **_12

_**COLOR OF;**_

_**HAIR: **_black

_**EYES:**_ dark violet

_**ALICE: **_heal and pain

_**STAR RANK: **_3(future),2(past)

_**CLASS TYPE: **_latent(past and future)

_**NAME: **_Yome Rin

_**AGE: **_12

_**COLOR OF;**_

_**HAIR: **_green

_**EYES: **_yellow

_**ALICE: **_mind reading

_**STAR RANK: **_2 star

_**CLASS TYPE: **_latent

_**NAME: **_Asano Takashi

_**AGE: **_12

_**COLOR OF;**_

_**HAIR: **_Pink

_**EYES: **_raven

_**ALICE: **_cooking

_**STAR RANK: **_2

_**CLASS TYPE:**_ technology

_**NAME: **_Asano Takeru

_**AGE: **_12

_**COLOR OF;**_

_**HAIR: **_pink

_**EYES: **_raven

_**ALICE: **_telekinesis

_**STAR RANK:**_ 2

_**CLASS TYPE: **_latent

_**NAME: **_Tobita Shiro

_**AGE: **_5

_**COLOR OF;**_

_**HAIR: **_dark blue

_**EYES: **_yellow

_**ALICE:**_ illusion

_**STAR RANK: **_2(future), 1 (past)

_**CLASS TYPE: **_Latent

_**NAME: **_Tobita Miwako

_**AGE: **_12

_**COLOR OF;**_

_**HAIR: **_dirty blond

_**EYES: **_dirty yellow

_**ALICE: **_chemistry

_**STAR RANK: **_3 (future), 2(past)

_**CLASS TYPE: **_technology

_**NAME: **_Ando Aimi

_**AGE: **_16

_**COLOR OF;**_

_**HAIR: **_dark blue

_**EYES: **_carmine pink

_**ALICE: **_shadow manipulator

_**STAR RANK: **_3

_**CLASS TYPE: **_special

_**NAME: **_Ando Ryo

_**AGE: **_17

_**COLOR OF;**_

_**HAIR: **_carmine pink

_**EYES: **_dark blue

_**ALICE: **_doppelganger

_**STAR RANK: **_3

_**CLASS TYPE: **_special


	3. chapter 2

**Gomen Yuzu is already in middle school….like the other except Aimi, ryo and shiro….Tomoyo-chan is really sorry**

**Tomoyo-chan gives you the chapter 2 of **_**unexpected future.**_** Tomoyo-chan hope you liked it…**

**Disclaimer: Tomoyo-chan don't own the character except the OC**

**Chapter 2: We Must meet them**

_**Normal P.O.V. **_

"where's Mikan-chan?" a teacher wearing a long sleeve polo that have so many laces or frills said worriedly

"Narumi-sensei, Mikan-chan said she's not feeling well and go back to the dorm to rest" a boy with dirty yellow hair said he has a big round glasses that cover his yellow eyes

"That's fine then Iinchou, Today is selfstudy…Ja ne" he said with a smile then walks out the room. the class suddenly got noisy again. Since everytime narumi-sensei go to their class it's always selfstudy, freetime, or some new classmate is coming. So they are not surprise.

"Let's visit Mikan after class" Tobita Yuu or iinchou said with a smile on his face.

"Great idea, Iinchou" A girl with dark blue hair and eyes said

"that's right nonoko,Let's bring her some howalon" a pink haired girl said with a smile then look at the three figures that seem rather not interested

"You're also coming right, Imai-san, Ruka-san, Natsume-san" Iinchou said with a smile they wait for their reply but non. Then silence cover their area but suddenly broke when a blond boy suddenly spoke "They said sure" all of them just smile

"Koko! Great timing" they all said happy because the certain mindreader came or the awkwardness will continue

"Can I come too…" he ask his smile is still not leaving his face. The others just nod. Then a girl with curly green hair came

"I'm going too, it's not that I'm worried about that girl, I'm just going because natsume-kun and ruka-kun is going" she said

The other just sweatdrop. "H-hai-hai sumire-san" anna said smiling

_**After class~ mikan's room**_

Mikan is sleeping the whole afternoon she was really tired. She just came back from the 'mission' persona gave. She's already 14 years old middle schooler and a 2 star student. She just wake up to prepare dinner but still too tired to get up. So she just close her eyes again and begin to fall asleep when a loud knock was heard.

"Mikan-chan" she heard the voice of nonoko and anna outside the room but she was too tired to get up.

"It's not lock so pls. come in" she said then the group outside came in, nonoko, anna whose carrying a basket full of biscuit, yuu whose carrying a box of howalon, ruka whose carrying his bunny as always, permy, koko, mochiage, and not but not the least natsume, mikan was happy beyond words that's she knew natsume is worried about her and all of classmate

"mikan-chan are you okay" nonoko said with worried voice

"Here mikan-chan we bring you some Howalon and biscuit" anna said as she give mikan the howalon and biscuit that she hurriedly ate because she didn't eat breakfast and lunch and too tired to order dinner

She stop and look at her worried friends "I'm fine I only need rest, and thanks for visiting me and thanks for the food"

"It's okay, don't worry about it" Iinchou said she just smile and again went to sleep

Everyone leaved after they knew mikan was already asleep except for natsume

"Stop doing everything he tells you or someday you will die" he said then close the door and leaved

Mikan heard that and whispered "I know"

_**At the faculty~**_

The faculty member was having a meeting at that time

"I really regret putting mikan to the dangerous ability class" narumi said worriedly as he walk back and forth

"but you know she must!"jinno sensei said as he adjust his glasses

"But mikan always seems tired" serina-sensei said quite worried

"That's right" nodacchi-sensei said as he play his cup with his hand before disappearing while makihara-sensei and misaki-sensei just nod

Suddenly the faculty became quiet and awkward no one tried to speak but the silence was broken by two loud thud

"Ouch! That hurt" a girl with raven hair said the teachers looked at them surprised at what they see

Narumi suddenly laughs "Natsume, Ruka, what the heck are you two wearing you look like a girl" the teachers surround the two

Suddenly the girl with yellow hair laughs "Hey yuzu-chan, It's the Old man" she said as she point at narumi the teacher became curious

The girl looked up and see the teachers looking straight at them "Honto, it's the old…I mean It's narumi-sensei" now the teacher are getting more and more curious

"Natsume, why are you wearing the girls uniform and what's up with your voice and hair, you too Ruka" Jinno-sensei said that shock the two

"Did Nonoko-san or Imai-san gave you some weird potion?" serina-sensei said the two looked away at jinno sensei and looked at serina-sensei

"Ruka what happen to your eyes, It's violet?" serina-sensei continued

"Nothings wrong with us, but there is something wrong with All of you!" Ayame said as she and yuzu gets up the teacher was curious at what she talking about. Then suddenly the door open and reveal 9 student;

"Yuzu! Ayame! Are you both O…" Aimi looked at the teachers "…kay?" she scream loud enough to make someone near her deaf

"The old man is so young" she said then run at narumi-sensei to have closer look then she look behind him and saw jinno-sensei she run behind Ryo "N-Nii-san, J-J-Jin-Jin…." She said trembling as she point at jinno-sensei

Rin and the other look at jinno-sensei "A-A-A G-G-G-GHOST!" they shout except for the two boys behind them the teachers look at jinno-sensei with weird look

"What are you kids playing? I am not a ghost, I am alive" jinno-sensei said really pissed off by what the kids are saying

"But you died 5 years ago" now the kid (shiro-kun) said, the teacher sat to see the kid eye to eye

"Are you sure?" Narumi-sensei said at shiro, shiro nods, suddenly ryo realised something

"Ne, Old man how old are you" he said pointing at narumi-sensei

"Ne, insolent brats I am not old, I'm just 31 you know" he said pissed off by the old man nickname but it shock the kids that confused the teachers

"This is a problem" Ayame said "What is?" narumi-sensei asked

"Believe it or not, old man we are from the future" ryo said he knows they will not believe them but realize this is Gakuen Alice

"Oh, so that's why you were calling me old man" narumi-sensei said as he laughs

"Ne, Anata-tachi is one of you have the time travel alice?" he asked all of them shake their heads

"then how?..." narumi again ask

"Ayame-chan the yellow haired girl she has the invention alice she built some device, and accidentally pushed by that raven haired girl yuzu" ryo answered before narumi finished his words and points at ayame and yuzu

"Oh, yeah old man, can we stay here for the moment as I fixed the time machine" Ayame said with a smile. While narumi looked at the other teachers then nods

"Of course, how long are you gonna stay here?" he again ask

"Since we are here at the past we are gonna search for our parents, who we never even saw, so we might be here longer than expected" yuzu said as a drop of tear fall from her crimson eyes

"Ok no problem but on one condition" they all stare at narumi to say the condition "You'll all stay as a student"

All of them nods "Come I'll show you to your rooms" narumi-sensei said then everyone follows him to the elementary dorm first

They stop at the room at the end of the hallway at the second floor of the elementary dorm

"Here's your Room, Shiro-kun, It's already clean so you can sleep now It's already late you have classes tomorrow" narumi sensei said then pat shirou-kun's head lightly shiro-kun close the door of his new room then start to fall asleep

Then they go to the middle school dorm. yuzu's and rin's room is just next to each other the rooms that they both got are at the end of the hallway at the third floor and aizawa's room is in third floor second after Mikan's room. Miwako has the middle room in the second floor the two rooms infront of hers are takeshi and takeru's room that's just next each other then in the fourth floor just above yuzu's room is Ayame's just next to ruka's room and the second after ruka's room is saeki's room

Then in highschool dorm Aimi and ryo are just next each other and beside Aimi's room is misaki's room and infront of their room is tsubasa's room

All of them except haru and minoru suddenly remember what narumi-sensei-said to them the name of their parents as they recalling the name of their parents they close their eyes and before they drift off to sleep they whispered one and the same sentence

"_**we must meet them"**_


	4. chapter 3

**Mikan: Hi…Tomoyo-chan… It's been a while**

_**Ruka: is this the third chapter… Tomoyo-san**_

_**Tomoyo: H-hai… **_

_**Mikan: Tomoyo-chan wants everyone who read the story be happy she's really trying her best…well it's her first fanfict story…**_

_**Tomoyo: I-If there's something wrong with Tomoyo-chan's story pls. tell her…hotaru-chan could you pls. do the disclaimer thing..**_

_**Hotaru: The brat doesn't own Gakuen Alice…..you owe me 300 rabbits**_

_**Tomoyo: Ehh! (Cries) **_

_**CHAPTER 3: New classmate? Shocking!**_

_All of them except haru and minoru suddenly remember what narumi-sensei said to them the name of their parents as they recalling the name of their parents they close their eyes and before they drift off to sleep they whispered one and the same sentence_

"_We must meet them" _

**The next day~**

The next day is rather beautiful the sun is shining brightly for everyone, well maybe except is rather in her 'bad' mood early in the morning because of some certain someone. She met up with the others in the faculty for narumi-sensei and misaki-sensei lead them to their assign rooms. Narumi-sensei just brought Shiro to his classroom and will be back for maybe 15 minutes or more.

"What happen to you,?" jinno asked her but just got ignored. That quite pissed off jinno-sensei

"She's in the bad mood today" rin said as miwako nods.

"bad mood. What for?" misaki-sensei said. The twin smile at each other then looked at minoru and then smirked. The teachers became curious.

"If we tell you we'll be killed by Yuzu, when she's in 'that' mood. She will destroy everyone who pissed her off even more. But she controls it by ignoring people until her mood turn around" the twin whispered in unison to the teachers. They just sweatdrop _"She really is liked Natsume-kun"_ they thought

"Hey, minoru what did you do to Yuzu now?" haru ask the boy next to him who was looking rather annoyed.

"I just wake her up that's all" he answered . Yuzu glare at him but it has no effect on minoru as he glared back at her. Narumi-sensei arrived minute later and sweatdrop at the scene yuzu and minoru was intently glaring at each other that you can even see lightning and fire clashing together.

"S-so let's go now" narumi-sensei said as he waves his hands to call the two. They ride a bus to the middle school while aimi and ryo ride the bus to the highschool division with misaki-sensei

**At class 2-B~**

"Hotaru, I'm back" mikan said as she run to hotaru who's eating a crab brain in a cup. Hotaru shot mikan with her baka gun (as always)

"mikan-san, ohayo" Iinchou greeted with a big smile as always

"Ohayo" she greeted back healing the bump she got from the baka gun

"Ohayo Sakura-san" ruka greeted with smile that can makes the fan girls faint then a flash of light was suddenly released from behind that surprise ruka and mikan when they turn around they saw hotaru with a camera and her face was wearing an evil smirk.

"Imai-san, give me that camera!" ruka shout as he tried to steal the camera out of hotaru's hand. Hotaru just keep on taking his picture that made ruka more furious

"Imai-san, give that camera to me" he again shout as he tried to outrun hotaru whose now riding her mechanical swan

Mikan just sweatdrop "Ohayo Ruka-pyon" she the seat at her usual place _"hmmmmm…I think they are pretty close now"_ she thought as she stare at hotaru and ruka

Then she remember natsume she looked around but he wasn't at the room. She sigh. Then the door open and natsume enter with mochiage and koko

"Ohayo koko-kun, mochu-kun, Natsume-kun" she greeted them with her usual smile

"Ohayo sakura-san" they both greeted her at the same time koko still has his smiling face while mochu his grumpy face

Natsume ignored her and continue to walk and sit he put his feet up to his table he look at mikan then pick up his book "What's good about the morning, polka dot? He said then put the book in his face before mikan can resort to the sudden insult the door open

"Good morning class, I'm back" the ever eccentric narumi-sensei said with a ridiculous grin across his face

Mikan and the other got curious. Narumi-sensei only go to class once a week just to gave a mountains of homework or to say it's free time but he came again. The silence turn to murmur "Oi, why're you back?" the certain Ice queen said

"Mou, I am here for some good news, I guess you don't want to hear it so never mind" narumi said sulking and walking out the door when mikan, nonoko and anna stands up to stop narumi

"No narumi-sensei, we do want to hear it" they said in unison with shining or glowing aura

"Okay, We will have some new stu…." His words was cut when some loud voices was heard from the outside

"YOU'RE THE STUPID ONE, MINORU" a girl's voice was heard that gotten the others curious

"fiery idiot" a boy's voice only response with an annoyed tone

"you really want to fight, huh" she said as she raise her brow in frustration

"You're the one' whose looking for it" he said with a really really annoyed voice

The class got even more curious then peek a little outside ignoring narumi-sensei. they only saw some lightning or electricity surrounding the brown haired boy, While the raven haired girl was fire.

Narumi doesn't want the new kids to make a scene so he tap the head of the two with a thick book. Then he again enter the classroom with his ridiculous smile like nothing happens. He gave signed to the student to sit down and they did so

"Okay, we have new student today so be kind, you can come in now" as he said this two boys come in, both of them have same hair color...It was pink same shade like anna's hair and their eyes are raven same shade as mochu-kun… the girls was really amazed at their figures… then another one came in it's a girl it has green hair her hair are like permy's hair but a little longer her eyes are like koko's, she's really beautiful that can make any man drool. Another girl came in and behind him was a boy. The girl have dirty blond hair and eyes she was like a girl replica of Iinchou, while the boy have a black hair and violet eyes he has a great body and a handsome face. But the one that shock them is the group who came in last everyone in the room is stunned. Some girls controlled themselves from attacking the three

"N-N-N-Natsume?" mikan whispered from her seat natsume who was sleeping with a book in his face heard it and take a small peek to see the brunettes face. She's staring infront her eyes are widen in shock and she's sweating bullet she again whispered "N-N-Natsume and R-R-Ruka-pyon" Natsume who was a little curious, removed the book from his face first he looked around and see the girl's saying something like "Moe" and look to his certain brunette who was smiling non-stop. He did not hesitate to look infront irritated he did not look anywhere but on the new student with brown hair and brown eyes. He glares at him but the boy just shrugged it off. He again looked at Mikan irritated how her eyes glittering at the scene

"Oi, polka" he said but the brunette continues on staring infront ignoring him. So to get the young brunette's attention he burn the tip of her hair

"KYAAAAA!" Mikan was shock by the sudden heat "N-NATSUME, w-w-what are you doing?"

"Nothing, idiot" natsume said then began to read his manga again. Mikan just grunt in frustration controlling her temper

"Okay, pls. introduce yourselves" narumi said then walk to the back to watch the new students introduce themselves

"konichiwa minna-san, I am takeshi, I have the alice of cooking, 2 star" takeshi said then he points at his brother next to him "and this is my brother takeru he has the alice of telekinesis, also 2 star" he continued with a smile

"I'm miwako, I have the alice of chemistry, 2 star also" she said with a gentle smile that made the most of the boys blush

"Yo, minna-san I am rin, I have the alice of mind reading so be careful, I'm a 2 star" she said with her both hand at her hips her friends just sweatdrop

"I'm haru, minna-san yoroshiku, I have the alice of healing and pain, I'm a 2 star" he said politely that makes the most of the girls squeal "this is my bestfriend minoru, he got the alice of electricity, a 3 star" all of them looked in awe at the boy who almost resembles mikan in someway…"But be careful, he's a super anti-social, so if you don't want to be electrified don't go near yuzu or him" they sweatdrop as haru gave excuses at the furious minoru

"Oldman, is it my turn now" Ayame said everyone looked at narumi who has a tick-off mark in his head and a force smile "Of course you can go now"

"Hi, everyone, I'm ayame, I have the alice of invention, I'm a 3 star" she said then everyone except mikan, hotaru, ruka and natsume surround her

"Kyaaa…kawaii! She look like ruka-pyon" the girls said

"If ruka-kun became a girl You'll look like him definitely" they again said while Ayame gave her biggest smile that shock yuzu

"I'm irritated" she said the some fire suddenly immerged infront of Ayame that scared the class they looked at natsume who was sleeping between mikan and ruka with a book on his face

"Natsume, what did you do now?" Mikan said natsume removed the book again and look at her like she's crazy or something

"What are you talking about polka" he said he feels the eyes staring at him he looked at his classmate then glare some looked at the ceiling the others at the floor liked something interesting about that places

"You just use you're alice to ayame-chan" She shout at natsume that isn't a shock anymore

"I didn't" he answered annoyed

"Yes, you did" she said irritated with his tone

"Ano" a voice whispered

"I didn't" he said irritated by accusing him

"yes, you did" she said again

"Your persistent polka" he said really annoyed

"Ano…" yuzu walks toward them but trip on nothing that caught the attention of the class

"I…It was me, I'm sorry, I'm yuzu, I have the fire Alice, a 2 star" yuzu said she can see the eyes staring at her. And the crimson eyes who was wide open as he stare at her and also the owner of a certain hazel eyes that's glowing aura is blinding . she also stare at Natsume _"He look likes me"_ she thought.

"_She looks like me"_ Natsume thought

"_she really looks like natsume"_ Mikan and the others thought _"they even have the same alice"_

"I'm sorry, ayame-chan's gonna lose it if I didn't stop her" she said walking slowly to natsume's seat mikan stand up smiling

"I really am…."

"Don't worry abou…."

They both said at the same time then trip again on nothing

Everyone sweatdrop even natsume, narumi facepalm himself at the scene

"_They are alike"_ they all thought

Theboth of them stand up to say sorry

"I'm sor…." They both said but cut off when their heads bump to each other and again fall in the floor. Everyone looked at them liked they're twins or something in that level of clumsiness

"I think you find your twin fiery idiot/polkadot" minoru and natsume said at the same time

When everything is fine again narumi-sensei gives them their sitting position…takeru and takashi are sitting away from each other…takeru is infront of hotaru while takeshi is infront of nonoko … miwako is beside mochu…Rin is beside koko…Ayame and haru is sitting after hotaru's seat ruka is moved to hotaru's seat yuzu is infront of natsume while minoru is beside her, infront of Mikan.

_**At the highschool division**_

"Nii-san are we there yet?" Aimi said for the fifty-eth time

"No!, Aimi stop asking" she flinch she doesn't want his brother to become really angry

"But…" she pouted…because in their time Ayame gave her a some kind of a bike but it don't have wheel because it fly. She doesn't need to walk to their room. Every day because of that

"Yosh, we're here" Ryo said, aimi's face glow at the word "really?..."

"Wait here" misaki said

"Hai" the two said in unison with glowered face

Misaki-sensei opened the door and the class became quiet.

"You have two new classmates" the class glowered in excitement

"Hear that tsubasa, we have new student" misaki harada said really excited that made tsubasa kind of jealous and ignored her

"Okay, you can come in now" misaki-sensei said everyone was really excited but when ryo and aimi came in, everyone's mouth gaped open. Everyone looked at tsubasa and misaki at the near back

"Hi, minna-san I'm Aimi, shadow manipulator, 3 star, Yoroshiku" Aimi said as she jump up and down in excitement

"I'm Ryo, Aimi's brother, I'm a doppelganger, also three star, pls. take care of me" he said every girl's eyes turn heart even harada's that made Tsubasa really mad deep inside

"_They're hair and majic is the same as those two"_ all of them thought the two student who was being stared at just sweatdrop

"Why didn't you both said your surname?" ask of some curious student

"Eto….Ano…." Aimi forgot what to say in case they are ask about the surname. Her brother tap her shoulder slightly she nods

"it's a family thing" he said with a fake sad smile that takes the heart of the girls in the room, the boys just sweatdrop even Aimi

"Okay, we won't ask again, ryo-kun" the girls said in sympathy.

"Okay you can sit now" misaki-sensei said the two nods

"I'll take the seat next to Ando-san" Aimi said cheerfully that shock the whole room then she skipped her way to tsubasa's seat

"_H-How did she know my name?...but more importantly what is this cold feeling running through my spine"_ he said not noticing the glares coming from the boys in the class

"Then I'll take harada-san free seat" Kyo said smiling

Harada just sweatdrop as she notice some cold glare piercing through her. After the siblings sit the teacher again start the class

_**Lunch break~**_

Nonoko was happily talking to anna about how miwako resemble her alice and how happy she was about it but she stop when she feels someone was pulling her uniform she turn around she saw a pair of yellow eyes staring at her. Anna squeal liked a little girl when she sees the little boy who was looking at nonoko.

"Onee-chan Are you Nonoko Ogasawara-san?" Shiro asked nonoko who was happily talking to anna

"Yes, little boy, why did you ask" nonoko said controlling the urged to hugged the cute child tight

"Can you come along, with us" he said pointing at Iinchou and miwako

"Where would that be?" nonoko again asked giving the boy her most genuine smile

"Oto…I mean H-he's gonna tour us around, C-can you come along" he said smiling cutely so nonoko wouldn't say no

"Okay, just wait a minute okay" she said shiro just nods in reply she run towards anna who was talking to takashi

"Anna-chan, the little boy asked me to come with them, would you like to come too" she said to anna

Anna shakes her head. "Sorry, Nonoko-chan but takeshi-kun ask me to join them with mochu-kun touring the school"

"It's okay have fun" she said with a smile playing in her lips making her pinknette friend curious

"W-what is it Nonoko-chan?" she said noticing the weird smile that her friend just gave

"Nothing," she said then run toward shiro leaving her curious friend.

Nonoko and iinchou leaved with miwako and shiro, while anna and mochu with takeshi and takeru

While koko and permy was pulled by rin forcing them to tour her in the central town.

Now it just leaved, Ayame , yuzu, haru and minoru who was inbetween Mikan, natsume, hotaru and ruka.

"Hey ayame, you're not gonna ask them" Yuzu asked ayame

"Baka, of course I would!" she then goes near hotaru and ruka . Ruka was now running after hotaru who has a camera in her hand

"Yo, you're such a sweet couple can your name be Nogi Ruka and Imai hotaru" she said not minding the stare the others giving her

Ruka suddenly became beet red "W-Were not a couple" ruka shouted. Hotaru just ignored the comment

"Hai-hai, I can sense you're just denying it" she said laughing. Yuzu and haru just sweatdrop when she was shot by the infamous baka gun

"Ouch, well as I was saying how about touring me around the school" she said earning a cold stare from the other like she's crazy or something

"What would I get if I go?" hotaru said loading her baka gun. Ayame walk toward her and whisper something everyone got curious when the ice queen nods she pull's ruka while ayame pulls haru everyone sweatdrop realizing how the two act the same for some reason

"Ne, onee-san would you tour me around the school and if you pls. can you ask that boy too I have some question to ask" yuzu point at natsume who was keeping himself busy ignoring the girls who was nagging him about how he and yuzu looked the same

"Ok, sure" Mikan said then go to natsume

After 3 minutes of nagging natsume

"Mou, natsume, just come with us pls." Mikan said to natsume who's ignoring her by reading a book

"Please…Mou, just this once"

"Ano..if he doesn't want to, it's okay, I'll just tag along with Ayame" Yuzu said but Mikan hold her hand

"It's okay, just wait, I'll surely make him say yes, this time" Mikan said smiling then turn to natsume again, yuzu and minoru just sweatdrop

"This wouldn't even happen if he just say yes, why does this boy is so damn persistent" minoru cursed silently, yuzu just sweatdrop she remember what Ayame told her before she left with hotaru and ruka

"_How about you ask that boy to tour you around school maybe he knows who is Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura is!" Ayame said _she just cry silently remembering if she didn't do it she'll get punishment

"It's because they already found their parents, how unfair" she said sulking in the corner

"Natsume!" she shout and earn a glare from natsume

"He said yes, yuzu-chan, let's go" she pull natsume on the right hand that shock him

"Oi, polka what are you doing?" said natsume in an annoyed tone

"Mou, you're not listening at all we're gonna tour them around school" Mikan said with her biggest and most beautiful smile

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**Outside**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ano, can I ask your names" yuzu said nervous what if she pull the wrong person just because they are look alike

"I'm Sakura Mikan, and he's Hyuuga Natsume" Yuzu was really shocked and happy that she can't hold her tears anymore. She suddenly hugged Mikan that shocked her

"W-Why are you crying, yuzu-chan?" Mikan said worried why's the girl she just met cry after hearing their names

"I-It's nothing, don't mind me, it's just that you have the same name as my parent" Natsume sense something about the girl, about what she said. he feels some weird feeling about the girl but he just shrugged it off.

"It's okay" she said tapping the girl's head to calm her down. And as she predicted yuzu stop crying

"So we're do you want to go first" Mikan asked out of nowhere

"The central town!" she said calming down

"Okay" Mikan said then pulled the two boys to the central town the boys just sigh.

_**Did you like the chapter three?**_

_**Pls. don't forget to review if something's wrong with Tomoyo-chan's story…she will correct it immediately **_


End file.
